


Loveless (All Acts)

by TitanFodder



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/TitanFodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The book quoted by Genesis in the series. I do not own this work. It belongs to its respective owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loveless (All Acts)

Prologue  
When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting

Act I  
Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take it to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest

Act II  
There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds  
Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh

Act III  
My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
All that awaits you is a somber morrow  
No matter where the winds may blow  
My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess  
Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return

Act IV  
My friend, the fates are cruel  
There are no dreams, no honor remains  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess  
My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber  
Legend shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end  
The wind sails over the water's surface  
Quietly, but surely

Act V (made by Genesis)  
Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return  
To become the dew that quenches the land  
To spare the sands, the seas, the skies  
I offer thee this silent sacrifice


End file.
